


It's the End of the Fucking World

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Humor, Cancer, Craig doesn't give a fuck, Drama & Romance, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drunkenness, M/M, Methamphetamine, One Shot, POV Craig, POV Multiple, POV Tweek, Runaway, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Theft, Traveling, Tweek is a sassy bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: When Clyde mentioned how everyone should live their life to the fullest with no regrets, no what-ifs, no looking back on what could have been done differently, no...pants...actually scratch that, we're keeping the pants on, Craig knew that he wasn't going to let something like fate tell him how to live and when to die. If anything, Craig would be the one to control his life from here on out...even if it means stealing his dad car and traveling around the country to visit the world's largest guinea pig.





	It's the End of the Fucking World

**Author's Note:**

> To answer any possible questions, yes, this is loosely inspired by the Netflix series/graphic novel, "It's the End of the F****** World," but no, it will not be exactly like it because...that would be boring if you've seen the series yourself. Besides, I don't know which of the two would be the psychopath and which would have daddy issues oof.
> 
> I would also like to say that I'm sorry if this is a very long one-shot, I didn't feel like it should be a multiple chapter type deal and considering this does have a sad ending, I don't really think I want to end a chapter story like that, so this will be a very very long one-shot, so if you have the time to read this, please keep in mind the length of the story and try not to read all of it in one sitting, cause honestly, reading a long story in one sitting will probably make you feel sick, I would know since I've done that once and I got a headache from it...oof.
> 
> So hope you enjoy this little one-shot story of mine and enjoy the ride

It really feels weird when you see people you've known your whole life crying over you. There's mom, wiping her tears with some tissue. There's dad, looking lost. There's Tricia, she always looked ugly when she cries. There's Clyde...actually scratch that, he looks uglier when he cries. There's Token, trying to calm everyone down but can't seem to control his own feelings. There's Jimmy, trying to lighten the mood, but is failing miserably since he keeps sobbing between jokes.

I see the doctor, standing next to my bed with a face that only says, "hey buddy...got some bad news for you." ...Great...everything is just perfect right about now...hope you hear the sarcasm in my voice there.

"Craig...I'm sorry...but you have cancer..."

"...God fucking damn it," I sighed as I lean back in the hospital bed. I would be crying right now, but I'm too pissed off to cry...besides...I don't cry. I'll never cry, especially in front of Clyde. Everyone else...maybe, but never in front of Clyde. It be worse to be called a crybaby by...well...a crybaby.

"...Dude...aren't...aren't you going to cry over this?" Clyde said between sobs. He really was an ugly crier...but I kinda feel happy that he's crying over me like this.

"Nope," I sighed.

"Dude...you got cancer...and it's really bad," Token said.

"Gee, thanks for the positive information there Toke..."

"Y-y-you're taking this v-v-very lightly," Jimmy said.

"...Whatever..." I continue to lay there, not caring anymore.

On the plus side...at least I won't be going to school anymore...then again...I'll be dead in about six months, so...I don't have a future either...I also never got a chance to date anyone...or never got a chance to be an astronaut...I also will never get a chance to see that giant guinea pig that I heard about...

"...My life fucking sucks..."

* * *

It's been a month since I got that news. I've been in and out of the hospital for so long that I already lost count. Staying at home also became way too boring and not as fun as I thought...I actually asked my mom if I could go to school once, but she said it would be too dangerous for me because I'm too "frail." Does it look like I'm made of glass and could shatter easily?

"Come on mom...I just want to see my friends...I even want to say hi to my teachers and counselor."

"Jesus, are you that desperate to go back to school?"

"Yes."

"....I just...what happens if there was an accident? I don't want you to get hurt sweetheart."

"I'm not a little kid mom, I already got my driver's license, I buy my own clothes, fuck, I already know how to pay taxes," I said.

"Which reminds me, did you already deal with last month's water bill?"

"Yes...also you might want to check again with the energy bill, I think they made a mistake somewhere," I sighed, "look...that's not the point here...I can't live my entire life stuck in this house...especially since I'll be dead in five months..."

"...Please...don't say that..."

"Then please...let me go out...I need to go outside...just please...let me go..."

"...Alright...but I'm driving...god knows what would happen if I let you drive," mom sighed.

"Thank you," I said.

"Not so fast, you aren't leaving in just that," mom said as she points at my clothes.

"What's wrong with I'm wearing? I've always dress like this..."

"It's...very cold outside right now..."

"I'm wearing a hoodie."

"You know what I mean..."

"Ugh...fine...but treating me like I might break easily isn't very helpful!" I exclaimed, I marched upstairs to put on a sweater.

After getting ready, my mom drove me to school. Jesus, I never thought I'd be excited to be back in school. It was already after hours, so I see a bunch of kids leaving and going home, but I know that my friends would be on the field playing soccer.

"I'll be here, so try to finish whatever you're doing as fast as you can," mom said.

"Yeah yeah," I sighed.

"Don't give me that attitude," my mom then flips me off. I return the gesture, not looking back, but I can tell she has a smile on her face.

I quickly headed towards the field and practically smiled when I see my group of friends. I walked over to them and when they noticed me, they were surprised.

"Craig? What the hell are you doing here?" Token asked but looked happy to see me.

"Yeah, we were going to visit you later, so why are you here?" Clyde asked.

"A-a-and should y-you even b-b-be here right now?"

"Oh come on you losers, I know you miss me," I grinned.

Clyde smiles and give me a hug. It was sorta awkward, but I return the hug anyways. I miss this...I miss...them.

"How come you guys aren't playing?"

"We're short of a player," Clyde sighed.

"Yeah, Scott was suppose to play, but he had to go to a doctor's appointment," Token said.

"Hm...well...I could play," I said.

"..." the boys looked at each other and weren't sure about this. Oh come on...just because I got cancer doesn't mean I'll fall apart or something. I'm still me.

"I don't know Craig...I mean...what if-"

"What if what? I fall over and die? Come on dude, you know me...I ain't letting something like this put me down," I said.

"...Well...if you really want to..."

"Just..just be careful...okay?"

"God...you sound just like my mom...which reminds me, I better text her that it'll be awhile and that she can leave already," I said. I grabbed my phone and started texting my mom. After a bit, I got a reply saying she wasn't leaving, but I can stay for a bit longer. God mom, can you be even more pushy? "Alright boys, let's kick the other team's asses."

We head down the field and told the other guys that we were playing. I recognize a few of the kids on the field. There was Stan and his group of friends. It'll be a pleasure kicking their asses. I see Wendy and Bebe, guess they wanted to play. I even see Timmy being the goalie.

"Hey Craig, how are you?" Wendy asked.

"Fine," I sighed, I was getting tired of hearing this question.

"That's good," Wendy smiled. Wendy's smile seems genuine, not like my other visitor's that only visits me because they wanted to make themselves feel good. All their smiles were so fake...I hated it.

"Hold the fuck on, we're not playing with you," Cartman shouted. I seriously want to punch this tub of lard.

"Don't be mean Cartman, if Craig wants to play then let him play," Kyle sighed. Mr. Righteous...as always...

"What if he pukes all over the field? I don't want to get cancer because of him!"

"Cancer isn't contagious!" Clyde exclaimed, defending me. "So shut up or else...o-or else I'll...I'll..."

"Ha! Can't even make a threat," Cartman laughs.

"Dude, come on. Just let Craig play," Stan sighed.

"Yeah, let the poor boy play a game of football," Kenny said.

"Kenny, what the fuck does this look like? England? We're in America, we're playing soccer!" Cartman shouted.

"So are we playing then or what?" Token sighed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, just let Craig here play," Bebe said.

"Fine! But don't come crying to me if I beat Mr. Sicky here!"

"In your dreams fat ass," I said.

We started the game and immediately, I snatch the ball from fat ass and scored a goal. I look back smiled to myself when I see Cartman's shocked and angry face.

"Way to go Craig!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Alright boys, game on!" Wendy shouted.

We continued playing and so far, the scores were close, but my team were ahead by two points. This was fun, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Honestly, I don't even like soccer that much, I'm more of a basketball player than a soccer player, but this was fun. I kick the ball to Clyde and quickly ran near the goalie net.

"Clyde, kick it!" I exclaimed.

"Shit!" Clyde cursed when he found himself surrounded by the other team. With no other choice, Clyde kicks the ball to me. "Kick it Craig!" Clyde exclaimed.

I stared at the ball and then at the other team running towards me. I looked at the net and with one swift kick, I kicked the ball. If this was in slow motion right now, you'd be amazed by how the goalie nearly caught the ball, but still misses and the ball enters the net. I sorta wish my life was like a movie sometimes.

"Way to go Craig!" Clyde cheered.

I smiled as everyone started congratulating me. I could get use to this much attention.

"You did amazingly, Craig."

"We fucking beat Cartman and his team!"

"Hey, just because we ended up with Cartman doesn't mean we're like him..."

"Hey!"

This was nice...this is what I wanted. I just wanted to hang out with my friends like a normal kid...I just wanted to spend some more time with them...that's...that's...ugh...I feel...I feel weird....I feel tired all of a sudden...augh...my head hurts...it fucking hurts...

"Craig?"

I looked up and everything was so blurry. I can't see anyone's faces that well, they all look like blurry blobs right now...ugh...my stomach hurts...ah...w-what's that ringing in my ear?

"Craig? Dude...you alright?"

I suddenly threw up all over the field. Everyone took a step back and watch in horror as I kept throwing up my lunch and breakfast and possibly last night's dinner.

"...I knew he was going to throw up on the field," Cartman said.

"Shut up!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Craig!" Clyde quickly pulls my hat off of my head and made sure to hold back my hair so it wouldn't be on my face. I kept throwing up on the ground, it fucking hurts. My head hurts, my stomach hurts, everything hurts. I eventually stop vomiting, but my legs feel like jelly.

"Shit, hold on Craig, I got some water in my bag," Token said as he ran towards the bleachers and grabbed a water bottle. He hands me the bottle, but I just held it. I didn't even attempt to open it and drink the water.

"Dude, come on man...just drink it," Clyde said, even opening the bottle for me and pushing the bottle towards my lips.

Everything is spinning. I felt...cold...my entire body is so cold. I need...I need to lay down...just...just for a minute...I just want to lay down for a bit...

"Craig? No no no no! D-don't go to sleep! Don't go to sleep!" Clyde exclaimed as he catches my body. Huh...weird...I don't remember falling down...wow...I'm really out of it today.

"Quick! get Craig's mom over here!" Clyde shouted.

"On it!" Kyle exclaimed then left.

"Guys...I'm fine...I'm...fine..." It's so cold...maybe I should have worn two sweaters...

"Craig...come on man...don't close your eyes...don't close your eyes!" Clyde said while crying. His tears are getting on my face. He's such a crybaby...

"Hey...come on guys...let's...let's play some more...soccer..." I panted. It's getting hard to breathe. Maybe I should just rest for a bit. A short nap...and then...I'll wake up and we can play some more. Yeah...I just...I just want to play with everyone again...I just want to be normal again...

"Oh my god! Craig!" I hear my mom screaming.

"Craig? Come on man...don't close your eyes! Wake up! Wake up!"

I just want to sleep...a short nap...I promise...I promise I'll wake up soon...I just...want to take a short...little...nap...

I could hear sirens, but I didn't bother waking up. I was dreaming so peacefully. I dreamed that I was hanging out with my friends again like normal...I want to do that some more...I want to hang out with everyone again...

When can I hang out with my friends again?

* * *

It's boring in the hospital...there's nothing good to watch on the TV...I've read all the books and magazines they have...I've already beat the games my parents brought me, and even searching the web is a total bore.

"Craig, time to take your medicine," the nurse said. Great. I hate taking my medicine.

"Do I have to?" I sighed as I sat up.

"I know sweetie, you hate taking your medicine, but it's good for you, it'll keep you nice and strong."

"What's the point? I'll be dead soon..." I sighed.

It's been three months since I've stayed at the hospital. I can't go outside anymore, not even for a walk. They told me that the cancer has spread to my brain or something, I don't know...I don't care.

"...I know it's hard for you Craig...but you got to make the best of it."

"Best of it? Best of it!? Look at this room...my mom and my sister have been decorating it so it would look like my room back at home! Not only that, but I can't leave...I can't go outside...I can't do anything without someone watching over me like I'm an infant that's ready to explode! How can I make the best of it when I can't even breathe!" I exclaimed.

"...I'm sorry Craig...I truly am...but you can't change your fate...."

"....Fate huh? Well fate is a bitch," I sighed. I take the medicine and swallow it without any water.

"...Your friends are here to visit you...I'll let them in."

"Yippee..." I sighed and sat back in the bed. The nurse leaves and brings in my friends.

"Hey dude, look what I got," Clyde grinned as he hands me a dirty magazine. Not the regular kind, it was a gay porno magazine.

"Seriously?" I said as I stared at the thing.

"Oh come on, you know how embarrassing it was to get this, I swear the cashier was winking at me when he saw me buying this!" Clyde blushed.

"Huh...guess he likes a bit of chub," I said as I reluctantly take the magazine.

"I'm not fat! I'm just husky!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that," I sighed as I place the magazine with the others.

"Someone seems upset," Token said.

"Well you'd be too if you've been living in a hospital for four months...I'm getting sick of this place."

"W-w-well why don't y-y-you g-g-go outside? A-a-aren't you s-s-stable?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, but I have to be watched by a nurse if I decide to go out. I'd rather stay in here than being watched all the time..."

"...Craig...this ain't living."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

"I'm serious Craig...you can't live like this for the rest of your life!" Clyde exclaimed as he sat down on my bed.

"Well it looks like I will have to live like this for the rest of my life...especially since I'll be dead in about three weeks..."

"...Craig...don't say that man," Token said.

"Y-y-yeah, lighten up, at least y-y-you get to see a b-bunch of c-c-coooo...at least you'll g-get to see a bunch of cute n-nurses," Jimmy said.

"Please, so far, all the nurses here are female and the few males aren't even that attractive or at least not my type," I sighed.

"Clyde is right, you can't live like this man," Token sighed.

"Well what should I do then? Hm? Pray to God to let me live another day? Give my soul to Satan so I can see the stars? Become a Buddhist monk and try to find inner peace!? What? What should I do then? What should I do with the little time I have now!?"

"Live..." Clyde said.

"...What?"

"Live...you got to live your life man!" Clyde exclaimed, "live your life to the fullest. Live your life with no regrets! No what-ifs, no what you wish could have been different! Live your life! Live your life without pants!"

"Without...what? Why no pants?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying this because of the moment here...what I'm trying to say is that...you got to live your life...don't let something like death stop you from being you...you got to be Craig...you got to go out there and do what you want to do..."

"...How? I'm stuck here..."

"You're smart dude, you always figure things out...you are the logical one here," Clyde said.

"T-t-that's t-t-true," Jimmy said.

"...."

I suddenly hear a knock on my door and the nurse comes in. "Sorry to bug you Craig, but your family is here."

"Alright..." I sighed. The nurse leaves and it was just me and the boys again.

"Craig...I really want you to think about this...if you need us, we'll be in the cafeteria," Clyde said.

"...." I watched them leave and I let out another sigh. What has this world come to? Live my life to the fullest? I got to be myself? What does this look like? A romance novel? I swear, Clyde has a good heart...but he's also a complete idiot. I grabbed my laptop and decided to search the web again. I suddenly found myself on a news article about the world's largest guinea pig. I wish I could see it. I wonder if it'll like eating carrots like Stripe use to...I miss Stripe, he was a good boy.

"Craig, we're here," mom said as she opens the door.

"Hey mom, hey dad, he troll," I said. Tricia punches me in the arm. "Ow..." It didn't hurt, but that doesn't stop Tricia from smiling.

"Be nice to your brother Tricia," mom warned.

"So son, how's it going?"

"Same as it'll ever be. Just waiting for the day to die," I sighed.

"Craig...please don't say that..."

"Mom...can't you just convince the nurse to let me out? I can't stand it here anymore..."

"I'm sorry Craig, but if the doctor says you have to stay in the hospital, who am I to go against their word?"

"I just want to go outside and hang out with my friends...I just want to be a normal teenager," I sighed.

"Hm...normal huh?" I paled when my dad picks up the porno magazine that Clyde brought. God damn it, I shouldn't have placed that on the top of the stack.

"Thomas, we've discuss this, if Craig wants to be gay, let him," my mom said.

"I know I know...it's just...does he even have time to be gay since...you know-"

"Thomas!" My mom glares at my dad. Nice going there dad...

"I'm just saying...it seems like a waste to find out you're gay when you're not even going to date anyone..."

"Wow dad...great encouragement there..."

"Don't be a smart ass," my dad sighed and places the magazine down.

God, has it already been two months since I came out and told my dad? I'm really start regret telling the family, now my dad is just being weird around me whenever I even have anything that is remotely gay or whatever.

"Seriously you guys, I really want to go out...I even want to see this!" I exclaimed as I held up my laptop.

"...A fungus infection?" Tricia questioned.

"What?" I looked at my screen and groaned when I saw a fungus infection cream ad on the screen. God damn ads. I close the ad and showed them the image of the guinea pig. "I meant this! I want to see this!"

"The world's largest guinea pig? Really Craig? You want to go out just to see a guinea pig that's just fatter than any other guinea pig?" Tricia asked.

"They're not fat! Look, can't we just go on a little trip and see it? It's all I'm asking!" I begged.

"I'm sorry honey, but traveling there will take a long time...besides...you don't...you don't...."

"Don't have much time?" My mom closed her eyes when I said that, "I know mom...which is why I want to go...I want to see this so badly!"

"Honey...even if we do take you, something might happen," mom said.

"So what? You have my medication that helps me from fainting or feeling sick right? Just bring those with you and we can just go!"

"I'm sorry Craig, but this is too risky. We can't...I can't...I can't let you get hurt..."

"...I'm not a kid mom...I'm old enough to do what I want," I said. My mom didn't look at me. I sighed and lean back. "...Great...just great...you son's last wish before he dies...and you won't grant it to me..."

"Craig..."

"I don't feel good right now...please leave," I sighed.

"Now son-"

"Leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

"Thomas...let's just go...we'll come back once you calmed down."

"...Whatever," I sighed.

I watched from the corner of my eyes as my parents left the room. Tricia still remained, "they're just worried about you you know..."

"I know that...but them worrying over me is suffocating..."

"...I'm going to get a snack. Want anything?"

"How about a key to these shackles?"

"Har har...how about a juice box instead?" Tricia sighs and leaves.

"...God fucking damn it!" I shout as I threw my pillow on the ground. The action caused me to fall back and I started coughing. "Shit..." I grabbed the pitcher of water on the table and poured myself a glass of water. I quickly drank the water and my coughing finally subsided.

_"Live...you got to live your life man!"_

Clyde's words echoed through my head. Live my life? How exactly? I'm stuck here...

_"live your life to the fullest. Live your life with no regrets! No what-ifs, no what you wish could have been different! Live your life! Live your life without pants!"_

...God damn it Clyde...you're such an idiot...but why are you right about this? I can't stay here...I'm not going to die here. If I'm dying, I'm dying by my own terms. I quickly grabbed my clothes from the dresser and started changing my clothes. Goodbye hospital gown, hello hoodie. After I finished dressing and put on my favorite chullo hat, I started stuffing the rest of my clothes into my backpack. I then grabbed my wallet and shoved it inside my backpack.

"I hope I have enough..."

"What are you doing?" Shit, Tricia.

"I'm escaping," I sighed.

"What? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm trying to stay alive here."

"Craig...you really shouldn't be doing this, mom is going to worry," Tricia said.

"I know...I know...but if I don't do this now...I'm going to have so many regrets when I die. Tricia, if you were me, you would want to live your life before you die."

"...Do you really want to see that stupid guinea pig?"

"More than anything."

"...God fucking damn it...okay fine...but how are you going to get there? I'm sure it'll be too late if you go on foot," Tricia said.

"Which is why I'm taking dad's car," I said.

"Dad's car!? How? Dad's car keys are with him!"

"Shit...you're right," I said, I tried pondering on what to do. I then look at Tricia.

"...What?"

"You did say you were dad's little princess," I smiled.

"Yeah, when I was like five...so what?"

"I need you to get dad's keys for me."

"Are you serious!?"

"Trish, please...this is the last thing I want you to do...can't you do it for your dying brother?"

"...Fine...just don't get arrested," Tricia said.

"Deal," I smiled. I grabbed the rest of my things and put them all in my backpack. I then followed Tricia to where my parents are. "Alright, just make up an excuse on why you need the car keys."

"Alright," Tricia said and started heading towards dad.

"Daddy, may I borrow the car keys for a bit?"

"Why you need the keys for?"

"I um...I left my phone in the car. Can I please go get it?"

"Well...alright. Here," I watch dad hand over the keys to Tricia and I smiled when I see Tricia walking back over to me.

"Nice," I said.

"Alright, now get out of here before I change my mind...I still think this is a bad idea."

"You and me both. Bye Trish..."

"...Bye..."

I quickly headed over to the cafeteria until I found the boys. I quickly headed over to them. "Hey."

"Craig? Why are you dressed up? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going out."

"Out? Well...where's the nurse?"

"No...I'm going out," I said.

"Going out? What are you...no..."

"Yes..."

"Dude, you can't be serious! You're going to get in so much trouble!"

"Keep your voice down, I don't want anyone to hear us...look...Clyde...you were right."

"I...what?"

"He's right? Right about what?"

"I need to live my life..."

"G-gee C-Craig...are you s-sure about t-t-this?"

"...I am...and I need your help..."

"..." All three of them looked at each other for a bit before looking back at me.

"What you need bro?"

"Try to get me food that'll last for three weeks, if I'm heading off on the road, might as well keep myself from starving."

"Okay...food, Token, go get something," Clyde said.

"Fine, but this is a bad idea..." Token sighed as he leaves to get something.

"Anything else?"

"Don't tell my parents where I'm going," I said.

"W-where a-are you going?"

"I'm going to see the largest guinea pig," I said.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, you said I got to be me if I want to live, right?"

"...Guess guinea pigs are your thing...alright...we'll keep quiet as long as we can," Clyde said.

"Here, this is all I could get without looking like I'm trying to make myself fat," Token said as he places the food on the table.

"Thanks Toke," I said.

"Y-y-you want us to come with you?"

"No...this...this is my thing...I need to do this for myself," I said.

"...Alright Craig...just...just be careful...okay," Clyde said.

"I will, thanks you guys," I said.

Before I left, Clyde gave me a hug and held me tightly. It looks like he's going to cry. Suddenly, Token comes over and hugs me as well, next was Jimmy. This felt so awkward...yet also felt so right. I patted Clyde's back. I'm going to miss them.

"Goodbye Craig..." Token said.

"S-s-see ya, w-w-wouldn't want to b-b-be ya," Jimmy said.

"I'm going to miss you bro," Clyde said, sniffling.

"Me too...goodbye you guys," I said. I stuff the food into my backpack and quickly headed outside.

I managed to not get caught as I was leaving and I quickly found my dad's car. To think, dad was going to give this to me on my eighteenth birthday. Better late than nothing. I quickly opened the car and started it. It was a good thing my dad parked the car in front of the hospital instead of inside, otherwise, I couldn't get pass the pay toll thing.

"...Are you really doing this Craig? Are you really going to steal your dad's car and go across the country just to see the world's largest guinea pig?" I looked back at the hospital. I don't want to die here. If I'm dying...I'm dying while living my life. "...Yes I am...here we go." I quickly drove off and started my adventure.

Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. Goodbye Trish. Goodbye guys. Sorry for leaving you all...but I hope you understand why I'm doing this. I'll miss you all.

I'm finally a free man.

* * *

 

I stood by the side of the road, my thumb held up. "Come on...please pick me up...." I kept holding my thumb up hoping a car would see me and stop. I saw a car coming and I held my thumb up high. "Stop...please stop..." The car zooms past me. "Fuck!" I shouted. I threw my bag on the ground and started kicking a random rock. "What's with people? Can't they just give a kid a lift? Ugh...I mean sure...hitchhiking is dangerous...sure there were stories of people getting killed by hitchhiking...like that one time with the lady who was being chased by a car...but only because the guy was trying to warn her about a guy behind her...o-or that time with that one guy who got a ride with a suicidal...guy...oh Jesus...maybe this is a bad idea..."

Come on Tweek, you made it this far, you can't give up now. I sighed and kept raising my thumb. I suddenly see a blue car coming by and I quickly held my hand up high. Please be the one. I looked at the driver and felt my breath hitch when I saw him. He was...he was...he was very handsome. Even though the windows were slightly tinted, he looked stunning.

...Wait...is he signalling me that he wasn't going to pick me up. Are you kidding!? The asshole was signalling me that he wasn't stopping. Oh come on! Does it look like I'm going to kill him or something!? You know what...I might as well kill him since he's not even going to pick a tired, lost kid off the road!

I quickly stepped on the road and stood my ground. I saw the driver's eye's widen as he swerve his car around. Wait...what am I doing? I'm going to get killed! Oh Jesus! What the fuck was I doing!? I panicked and closed my eyes as the car continued heading towards me. I suddenly hear a loud crashing sound. I opened my eyes and paled when I saw that the car has hit a tree.

"Oh Jesus!" I screamed. Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I quickly ran towards the car and tried to see if I can find the driver. "Hello? A-are you alive? P-please be alive!" Please don't sue me, I don't have that much money on me right now...

I nearly screamed when the door of the car opens and a person gets out of the car.

"Hey lunatic! What fucking asshole would stand in the middle of the road like that! You could have killed the both of us!" The driver exclaimed.

I'm scared. This was stupid, I know, but Jesus, he didn't have to yell at me. "W-well what about you huh!? What kind of jerk wouldn't pick up someone who really needs a ride!?"

"What? Don't you know how dangerous hitchhiking is!? Of course I wasn't going to pick you up and I'm glad I made that decision since you almost killed me!"

"I know hitchhiking is dangerous man but I needed help!"

"Then call your parents for help or something! God fucking damn it!" the driver exclaimed.

I glared at him and turned my head away from him. I didn't want to look at him. I then looked at the car. It looked bad, I think it can still drive, but if he had hit that tree any harder...he could have died...damn it...I'm being an ass right now...

"Look man...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have gotten in front of your car like that...it was stupid of me..."

"...It's...ugh...it's fine...damn it...I really don't have time for this shit," the driver said as he gets back in his car and tried starting it up. I watch as the driver went into reverse and then made the car face the right way.

"So...um...w-where are you heading to?"

"Not telling," the driver said.

"Oh come on man, if you tell me where you're going, then maybe you can easily drop me off on your way-"

"Who said you were coming?"

"...Huh?"

"I'm still not letting you come with me," the driver said.

"Are you kidding me!?" I exclaimed.

"You almost killed me dude, why the fuck would I let you get in this car with me!?"

"W-well I at least checked on you and tried to make sure you were okay!"

"Doesn't mean what you did was okay! I'm sorry, but whatever problems you have, you can deal with them yourself. I'm not stopping for no one," the driver said. I watched as the driver starts his car and started moving.

"...You fucking jerk!" I screamed. How can a human being be so...so...so fucking mean!? Ah!

I suddenly hear weird noises coming from the car and suddenly, the driver stops. I hear the driver trying to start the car up again, but the car wasn't doing anything.

"...God fucking damn it."

"..." I smiled and casually walks towards the car and knocked on the window of the driver's seat.

The driver pulls down the window and glares at me. "Don't you dare fucking say it..."

"...You know...I'm pretty good at fixing cars...maybe I could help?"

"No fucking way. I know how to fix cars, I helped my dad fix cars plenty of times, I think I can fix my car thank you very much," the driver said as he opens the door and heads towards the trunk. He then pools out a toolbox and opens the hood of the car. I watched him for a bit and smiled more when I saw the lost look on his face. "Don't look at me like that...I know...how to fix this..."

"Uh huh..." I smiled.

"I do! I totally know how to fix a fucking car...hell, if I can fix a fucking bike...then...I can fix a car...simple..."

"Sure..."

"...." I watch the driver grab a wrench and tab something on the car. The car hiss, causing the driver to jump back.

I felt like laughing. I walked over and inspect the damage. "This is baby's work, I can fix this in no time," I said.

"Like I said, I don't need your fucking help..."

"Alright...but when you do need my help, I'll be here..."

"...." I continue to watch the driver grab some more tools and started working on the car. After a few minutes of hearing the guy saying "ow" or "fuck," the guy takes a step back from the car and then looks at me. I smiled and waved at him. The driver walks over to me and pushes the tools into my hand. "If you do something weird to my car, you're dead."

"Got it," I smiled and got to work.

After a bit, I finally fixed the car and I signaled the driver to start the car up. I smiled when I hear the engine.

"...Get in," I hear the driver said.

"Thank you," I said as I quickly grabbed my stuff and got in the passenger's seat. We were on the road in no time. Once we were on the road, I look at the driver and knew I should ask for his name. "Um...my name is Tweek, what about you?"

"...I'm Craig."

* * *

This was not part of the plan. I was suppose to cross the country and see the world's largest guinea pig. Picking up a dude, who nearly killed me might I add, off the side of the road was not part of the plan. Already, things are getting out of control.

"So um...Craig...where exactly are you heading to?" My unwanted companion said, Tweek I think. ...Who the fuck names their kid, Tweek?

"Like I said, none of your business," I sighed.

"Come on, we've been sitting here in silence for over an hour already..."

"And I'd like to keep it that way. Just tell me where you want to go so I can quickly drop you off and I can head to my destination in peace."

"...Um...well...uh...uh..." I looked at Tweek from the corner of my eye and watched him as he started fidgeting. Something's not right here... "Um...o-oh look!" Tweek suddenly points at something and I almost lost control of the wheel.

"Dude, careful!"

"Sorry! But um...aren't you hungry, why don't we get something to eat in that diner over there?"

I looked at the side of the road and there was a small family diner. "Sorry, but I'm not stopping. Besides, I already got food in my bag. If you want something to eat, you can have whatever's in my backpack."

"Thanks, but I really really need some coffee right now," Tweek said.

"Coffee? Ugh...how can anyone drink that stuff," I said.

"You don't like coffee?"

"Nope, that stuff taste like ass to me..."

"...Pull over," Tweek said.

"Huh?"

"I said, pull over," Tweek said. His voice sounded really threatening right now. God damn it. I quickly pull over to the diner and found a parking space. Tweek then gets out of the car.

You know...a part of me thought of just driving off since he's out of the car right now. Wait...too late, he's already open my door and is dragging me out of the car. Fuck.

We got inside the diner and he forces me to sit down. Tweek then sits across from me and a waitress soon comes over.

"Hello boys, how may I help you today?"

"Two cups of coffee please, and your house special," Tweek said.

"Alright, and you?"

"...I'll just get the burrito supreme," I said.

"Alright, two coffees, house special, and a burrito supreme. Coming right up," the waitress said before leaving.

"...Okay...what's the deal here man?" I sighed.

"I'm going to show you that coffee isn't as bad as you think."

"Seriously? Coffee? That's what got you so mad? Are you fucking crazy or-"

"Shush!" Tweek then presses a finger on my lips, hushing me. I seriously hope he cleaned that finger.

When the waitress comes back with two cups of coffee, I was about to grab mine, but Tweek suddenly takes it and starts putting sugar into it.

"Tweek-"

"I said hush, now let me do my work," Tweek said as he continued pouring sugar into the coffee, then he grabs some creamer and starts adding it to the coffee. I just stared at him for a bit, wondering what this boy could be doing. Out of all the hitchhikers I could pick up, I had to pick the weirdo...fuck my life. "Here." Tweek hands me my coffee and I stared at it in disgust.

"Just because you added some sugar and cream into it doesn't mean it'll taste-" I take a sip and my eyes widen. The fuck... "...This...actually taste good..."

Tweek smiled and even clapped. "I'm glad you like it. If you want, I can make your coffee like this any time."

"...The fuck are you?"

"Huh?"

"How the fuck did you make coffee taste this good by only just adding sugar and cream?"

"Guess you can say I'm a coffee genius," Tweek smiled.

"More like a coffee addicted weirdo," I muttered.

"I heard that," Tweek sighed and takes a sip of his coffee.

I hate admitting it, but the coffee is good. Really good. I kept drinking it until it was all gone. "...Thanks," I said.

"I'm just glad you can appreciate coffee now," Tweek smiled.

"...Okay then..." Seriously, what's with this guy and coffee? Once our food arrive, we became silent. This is really awkward, what am I suppose to say to this guy? I don't even know why he needs a ride, hell, I don't even know where he's going...wait...that reminds me. "Will tell me where you're going now?"

"....Honestly...I...I don't know..." Tweek sighed.

"What?"

"I just...I thought if I went with you to wherever you were going...I could just be on my own from there...I honestly don't have a plan on where I'm going," Tweek said.

"Are you shitting me right now!? Why the fuck would I take you to a place to where I am going? That just makes you even more suspicious!"

"H-hey, at least I'm paying for the food so you don't have to waste your money!" Tweek said.

"...Still...I don't understand why you want to go to where I'm going...or not have a plan on where you want to go!"

"That's why I thought if I go with you...I could think of a plan on the way..."

"For fuck sake...this is just great...fucking great...." Craig sighed.

"...I'm running away okay!" Tweek exclaimed.

I froze. "...What?"

"...I'm running away from home..."

"Oh come on dude, you can't be serious right now. Look, I don't think you should be running away from your problems when you-"

"If I don't run away then the mob is going to kill me!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...The fuck?" What is he going on about? Why is my life like this? Why do I attract weirdos? Ugh, all I wanted was to live and see a guinea pig for fuck sake.

"..." Tweek leans closer and starts whispering. "You see...my parents...they um...been putting meth into the coffee they sell to their customers."

"What the fuck!?"

"Sh! Quiet, I don't want people to hear..."

"So...you're running away from them?"

"N-not exactly...I'm running away from the uh...the people they've been getting their meth from..."

"..." I quickly stand up and was about to leave, but Tweek grabs my arm and sat me back down.

"Don't leave, please!" Tweek cried out.

"Give me one good reason why I should continue to go on the road with you..."

"...Look man...my parents ended up hiring a new guy that ended up being really really bad. He even demanded more money from my dad, and you see...fuck...my dad refused to pay and fired the guy, and the guy was not happy about that...s-so...he's um...threatening to kill me," Tweek said.

"I still haven't heard a reason..."

"Why are you so cruel!?"

"No, it's more like I don't give two shits about your personal problem. You dad shouldn't even be selling coffee meth to your customers, and you shouldn't be involve in the first place. You and your family are fucked up!"

"I know! Don't you think I know? Don't you think we all knew? I thought of just running away from my parents so I can start fresh...I really did...but when that guy threatened to kill me and my dad gave me all the money he had so I could get out of there and start a new life...I thought...maybe this was my chance...my chance to start fresh...my chance that maybe dad will go clean...my chance to live...live like a normal kid..."

Normal. Wasn't that what I wanted? To live normally? To live like any other teenage boy? To live my life to the fullest? Huh...so he...he wants to be normal as well...we both just want to be normal boys....

God fucking damn it.

"...Get up," I said.

"Huh?"

"We're leaving, pay for the food and we'll get back on the road," I said.

"...Y-you're letting me come with you?"

"...Like you...I also just want to live normally..." I sighed. Tweek looks at me before smiling. I watch him open his bag and takes out a hug wad of money. "Jesus, how much did your dad give you?"

"Why do you think I said that there might be hope for him...I just...hope they haven't killed him...he is my dad after all...even though he did fucked up my life..."

"...Come on, let's go," I said.

After paying for the food, Tweek and I headed back into the car and we continued our journey to see the world's largest guinea pig. I suddenly remembered that I never told him where we were going.

"...Do you like...guinea pigs?" I asked.

"Huh? Um...sure I guess? They're pretty cute...why?"

"...Because we're going to see the world's largest guinea pig."

* * *

I woke up when the car drove over a hump or something. I rubbed my eyes and peeked over at Craig. Jesus, his eyes looked very red...

"Um Craig...you alright?"

"Yep, just...been chugging down these energy drinks like crazy right now," Craig said, a bit too quickly. Oh boy...

"C-Craig...how long have you been awake?"

"After you fell asleep? I think...seven hours," Craig said.

"Seven...!? U-um...maybe I should take the wheel and you get some shut eye, I think you really need a break right now..." Seriously, I know we've been on the road for a couple of days now, but I don't think driving for this long is good for you.

"No way, besides, you don't even know where we're going, especially since you can't use your phone because you're worried the guys who are tracking you down can easily trace your cellphone."

"W-well I could always use your phone or something."

"...You...can't," Craig said. Huh...why doesn't he want me to use his phone?

"Why not?"

"Because...because...it's low on battery?"

"Craig, you charged it when we were at that gas station, and even then...you haven't been using it at all during this trip..."

"I just...I don't want you using my phone..."

"I don't see what's the big deal is! Just give me your phone so I know where we need to go to see this stupid giant guinea pig."

"It's not stupid!"

"It sorta is if you're travelling this far just to see a rodent that's slightly bigger than a normal rodent!"

"How dare you call a guinea pig a rodent!"

"They technically are rodents!"

"Yeah well you calling them like that isn't very nice!"

"Oh Jesus, what's with you and guinea pigs!? Look, just pull over and let me drive!"

"I said no!"

"Craig, pull over!"

"Hey! Hands off the wheel!"

"Craig pull-" We suddenly hear a truck honking and when we turned our heads, we screamed when we see a truck heading towards us. "Ah! Watch out!"

"Shit!" Craig turns the wheel and we ended up off the road.

"Giant boulder!" I screamed.

"Fuck!" Craig exclaimed. He suddenly pulls me closer to him and shields me.

We crashed. I opened my eyes looked at my body. I was...I was alive...oh thank god! I looked at Craig and paled when I saw a few cuts on his hands and face.

"Craig! Are you alright!?" I exclaimed as I looked at him.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah...I'm good..."

"Good, then it gives me a good chance to strangle you!" Craig exclaimed as he wraps his hands around my neck.

"Craig! Why!" I screamed as I pulled his hands away from my neck.

"You almost got us killed...again! What's with you and trying to get the both of us killed!?"

"It was an accident! I didn't know there was a truck and I didn't know you'd end up on the wrong side of the road!"

"Well because of you, the car is busted!"

"Now hold on...I'm sure we can fix it, we just gotta-" The hood of the car started smoking until there was fire. "....Shit..."

"...Get out! Get out get out get out!" Craig exclaimed as he quickly grabbed his stuff and got out of the car. I did the same and we quickly left the car as it exploded behind us.

"Oh...oh shit...yeah...that's...there is no way we can fix that..."

"...I'm...going...to kill you!" Craig shouted and started chasing me.

"Craig Craig Craig! Now in my defense...you should have just let me drive and just gave me your phone!"

"Fuck you!" Craig exclaimed and tried to grab me.

"Okay okay yes... I shouldn't have grab the wheel like that, but you are a very difficult person to talk to!"

"You piece of shit, I'll fucking kill you and let the buzzards eat your corpse!"

"No no no! Please don't kill me! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die!" I exclaimed as I continued running away from Craig.

Craig kept trying to chase me until he stopped and suddenly started coughing. "Fuck...ack..." Craig kept coughing until he fell to his knees. He then started panting and quickly tried grabbing something from his bag.

"Craig? Craig!" I quickly ran towards him. What's going on? Is he alright?

I watched as Craig took out a bottle of pills I've never seen before. Craig opened the bottle and took out two pills, he then swallowed them. He then grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down. After a bit, Craig finally calmed down and just sat there, trying to catch his breath.

"...Craig...are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine...just...just need to rest for a bit..."

"....What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't do that. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Craig glared at me. "Just leave me alone," Craig sighed as he pulls his hat off his head. Wow...he looks good without his hat on. Wait...what was that around his wrist? While his guard was down, I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled down his sleeve. "What the fuck Tweek!"

"...You have...cancer?" I looked at the wrist band around Craig's wrist.

Craig quickly pulls his hand away and glares at me. "Yeah...I got cancer...so what?"

"...Craig...why do you still have that on?"

"I just...I just forgot to take it off...that's all..."

"No...I...I know that color. You're suppose to be staying at the hospital...you shouldn't be...you shouldn't be travelling...at least not alone without a family member or nurse!"

"..."

"Craig...why are you here? Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Because I ran away, okay!" Craig exclaimed.

"...Oh god...why would you do that!? Y-you need to go back to the hospital man!"

"No fucking way!"

"Craig...you'll fucking die if you don't go back!"

"I'm already going to die!" Craig exclaimed.

My heart stopped. What...what did he say? "...What?"

"...in about three weeks...I'm going to die...and...I don't want to die in that hospital...I want to die without any regrets..."

"....Is that why you want to see the guinea pig?"

"...It's not just that...I want to prove to them, to my mom, to my dad, to all those assholes that doubted me...that I can do something without someone taking care of me...I want to prove to them that I can take care of myself..."

"...Craig..."

"Please Tweek...please don't let me go back...I don't want to die in there...I want to die as a free man...I want to die by my own terms...just please...please don't make me go back..."

"...." For the short amount time I've known Craig...I just assumed he was this tough, mean, asshole who doesn't give a shit about a lot of things...but I realized that he's still a human being...and human being that just wants to live his life...isn't that what I'm doing? Trying to live and not let my life be taken from me? "...Hand me your phone," I asked.

"Tweek...please..."

"I said...give me your phone," I ordered.

Craig looks at me before sighing. "I knew picking you up was a bad idea..." I ignored him and stared at his phone. I then drop it on the ground and started stomping on it. "W-what are you doing!?"

I panted as I finished destroying Craig's phone. "...If I know anything...I'm pretty sure they can still track you down even if your phone is turned off. You know...with this new technology business going on..."

"...Does that mean..."

"Yes...come on Craig...let's go see that giant rodent." Craig looks at me before smiling. Huh...he looks better when he smiles.

"It's a fucking guinea pig you asshole."

"Same difference."

* * *

We've been walking for what felt like hours. We eventually stopped and found a large piece of cardboard on the ground. I took out a marker and started writing on it.

"Pick us up?" Tweek questioned.

"What? Rules of hitchhiking, don't actually tell them where you're going, especially since they might follow you afterwards," I said.

"...Whatever floats you boat man...but doesn't it seem too...direct?"

"Hey, people like it when it's straight to the point," I sighed and held the sign a bit higher. It's been twenty fucking minutes and still, no one has stopped to pick us up. "Ugh, why is no one picking us up!?" I'm starting to get annoyed. Jesus, was this how Tweek felt when no one was picking him up? I kinda regret my decision from when we first met.

"I don't know Craig, maybe because we looked like dirty hobos that looks too fucked up?"

"Hey, I'm not the one with the crazy hair going on," I said.

"Fuck you, my hair isn't that bad...is it?"

I ignored him and continued holding up the sign. I started sweating as the sun's ray's hit my face. Fuck, why did we have to get stranded in a fucking desert? I kept holding the sign as Tweek continued to sit on the ground, fanning himself with his hands.

"You could help you know..." I said.

"Exactly how?" Tweek asked.

"I don't know man...try...try pretending to be a hot girl and flex your hips or something."

"Hey fuck you! Even if I do pretend to be a girl, I'm pretty sure I still look like a boy to everyone else! Besides...no one wants to pick up a flat chested girl..."

"That's...harsh to flat chested girls in the world you know..."

"Well that's the reality of society Craigo...just live with it..."

"Well I'm going to die soon, so I'm not going to live with it...fuck...it's so fucking hot! Here," I threw the sign at Tweek.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my shirt off, I can't focus with this god fucking heat. Just hold the sign while I try to cool off for a bit," I said.

"Alright alright," Tweek sighed and held up the sign. I quickly grabbed a water bottle. It's a bit warm, but it'll do. I started taking off my shirt and already, I felt relieved. I put my shirt in my bag and started uncapping the water bottle. I took a few sips before pouring some water over my head.

I suddenly felt eyes on me. "...What?"

"N-nothing," Tweek said, he looked really weird right now. I hope he isn't getting a heat stroke.

I walked over to him and handed him the water bottle. "Here, drink up. I don't want you to die from heat stroke or something."

"U-um...uh...t-thanks..." Tweek said. He tried grabbing the water bottle, but accidentally grabbed my hand. I looked at him and noticed he was not looking at my face...but lower..."

"What are you looking at?"

"W-what!?" Tweek looks up, his face was really red now, "I wasn't looking at anything!"

"What are you..." I suddenly realized something. I covered my chest, I felt my cheeks burning. "Pervert!"

"W-what? I-I'm not the pervert here! I mean...look at you, half naked and pouring water all over yourself! You do realized we got to save as much water as we can here!" Tweek said, but his face was extremely red right now.

"I can't believe you would...wait just a minute..." Wait a minute...why would he be checking me out...unless... "Tweek...are you gay?"

"...U-um-"

Tweek didn't finish because a van suddenly pulls over and a man with a mustache pulls down his window. "Afternoon boys...you need a ride?"

"..." Well isn't this lucky.

"Yes sir, we need a ride," I said.

"C-Craig!" Tweek suddenly pulls me back and looked scared. "I-I don't know about this man...he looks...sketchy."

"Please, when we were at the third pit stop, you were afraid of that raccoon."

"I thought he was going to steal my food and then get his friends and steal the rest of our food!"

"Whatever, we can't judge a book by its cover."

"But Craig! ...He looks like a murderer!"

"..." We both stared at the man, who was smiling at us. Okay...I'll admit, he does seem...sketchy...but I'm sure he's just a nice old man who just wants to give two boys a lift...besides, I can't stand being under this heat much longer. "I don't see it. Now come on, I don't want to die from heat stroke."

"Well come on in boys. Old Charlie will take good care of you boys."

"....Nnnnggggg...." Tweek eventually gets in the van and sits very close to me. "If we die, I'm blaming you," Tweek said.

"Fine by me," I said while I enjoyed the air conditioning.

We hit the road for awhile, while Charlie started chatting with us...well me in particular. I honestly don't mind though, he seems interesting.

"So...Craig, what you do for a living?"

"Well...I just turned eighteen awhile ago, so I don't really do much besides...school," well that's a lie, but I don't feel like telling a complete stranger about me being hospitalized.

"I see, eighteen huh? You looking forward to voting?"

I faltered a bit. "...Yeah...totally looking forward."

"...Craig..." I looked at Tweek and signaled him that I'll be fine.

"...So...you two brothers or...what?"

"Um...do we even resemble each other?"

"Good point," Charlie laughs, "so then...are you two together or-"

"N-no! W-we're just...we're just..." Tweek looks at me. Guess we don't really know what we are. Acquaintances? Strangers? I honestly don't know. However, looking at Tweek and realizing the fact that we both know why we're on the road together...I think that means we're closer...right?

"We're friends," I said. I didn't look at Tweek when he stares at me.

"I see, two friends on the road together eh?" Charlie smiled, "but I gotta say boys...why are you travelling this far?"

"Oh, we're just going to see the world's largest guinea pig," Tweek said. I covered his mouth.

"Tweek! What did I say about never telling a stranger where we're actually going!?" I hissed.

"I'm sorry!"

"Guinea pig huh? Well I love them guineas!"

"...You do?" I said as I pulled away from Tweek.

"Well of course. You know, those little critters are mighty intelligent."

"I know right. I had a pet guinea pig once, he seemed to always know how I feel whenever I see him."

"Yeah, those little guineas sure are smart. I even heard they are power creatures in ancient time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, little warriors they say. I even heard that they used to terrorized the humans before humans finally took over. Now we have guinea pigs as little pets...or food if you ever visit countries like Peru or Ecuador."

"That's barbaric, eating guinea pigs. There should be a law against that!"

"Yeah, it's shame thinking those cute little buggers are getting eaten as food. I mean all those little guys want is some love and attention."

"I know, they're just the cutest."

"My....it's awfully nice meeting another guinea pig fanatic such as yourself."

"...Same here," I smiled. It's nice meeting someone that loves guinea pigs as much as I do.

"Oh gross," I hear Tweek muttered. I looked over at him and noticed he had a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing," Tweek sighed.

"Come on Tweek, you're making a weird face."

"Weird? Y-you have a weird face Craig, you and your fucked up teeth!"

I blushed and covered my mouth. "I told you that with confidence!"

"Now now boys. I bet you're hungry. You ain't you when you're hungry. Well now, there's a nice little diner over there. We can stop and enjoy some dinner before we continue on the road."

"Good idea Charlie," I said.

"Are you sure we should be stopping now...I mean...we don't really have that much time Craig," Tweek said as he looks at me, worried.

"It'll be fine, it won't take that long." I said.

"...Alright," Tweek sighed.

We pull over and headed inside the diner. Charlie ordered for us since we didn't really care what to eat. Charlie ordered us some egg sandwiches and cherry pie. Along with three glasses of soda.

"U-um excuse, could I get some coffee actually," Tweek asked the waitress.

"Yeah, can I also get some too?" I said. Tweek looks at me weirdly. Weirdo...it's just coffee.

"Sure thing hon," the waitress said before leaving.

"You sure you want coffee at this hour? You'll be up all night you know."

"I-it's fine, I don't really sleep that much anyways."

"You don't?" I asked.

"N-not really...I usually stay up very late...I only sleep once in awhile, but I usually stay up..."

"Huh...that's not very good," I said, I'm sorta concerned for the guy.

"Y-you don't have to worry man..."

"Well I am...you should really try to get some sleep dude," I said.

"...O-okay..."

"....Well you boys seem...friendly?"

"Huh?"

"W-well that's because we're...friends!" Tweek blushed. This reminds me of what happened earlier...I never really got an answer to my question from then.

"Here's your coffee boys," the waitress said as she places the mugs down.

"Thanks," I said. Once the waitress was gone. I pushed my mug towards Tweek. "Um...you don't mind if you..."

"O-oh, of course," Tweek said as he started grabbing the sugar and creamer.

"...Well ain't this interesting. For a couple of friends, you sure seem like a couple.."

"W-well um...w-we are just f-friends. We're just friends! Friends! Friends! Frie-"

"Dude, you're spilling coffee all over me," I said as I flinched when the hot coffee touched my skin.

"Oh god! I'm sorry Craig!" Tweek exclaimed as he quickly grabbed some napkins and started drying me off. Did I forget to mention that the coffee was very close to my crotch. It seems Tweek realized that as his face became red and he suddenly pulls away. "Oh god! I'm sorry! That wasn't my intention!"

"Dude, relax...I'll just use the restroom and clean this off," I said.

"R-right..." I got out of my seat and head towards the restroom.

"God...I hope this doesn't leave a stain...these were my favorite pair of jeans too..." Once I was inside the restroom, I started cleaning myself off. I finally got the coffee stains out and decided to wash my hands. I checked myself in the mirror. Huh...I wonder what Tweek thinks about me. Wait...why am I think about that. I shake my head and continued washing my hands.

"Hello there Craig," Charlie greeted.

"Hey Charlie..."

"That was a cute scene back there," Charlie said.

"...We're not dating...okay...so could you stop saying we look like a couple...I'm sure Tweek feels very uncomfortable by it..."

"Well judging from how that boy looks at you...I'm pretty sure he would like to be more than friends."

"...." I mean...I don't even know anything about Tweek. All I got from him is that he's very pushy, sassy even, bossy, does things to an extreme...he makes good coffee...he does seem to worry about me a lot...is actually a nice person to talk to...has a cute face when he sleeps. Wait...what? I blushed, I turned off the faucet, and dried my hands. "Look...we're just friends...alright? Just...friends..."

"Right...well then...can we be 'just friends' as well?" Charlie suddenly takes a step towards me. What the fuck?

"Um...too close there dude," I said as I took a step back.

"Come on Craig...why don't we have some fun?" Charlie takes a step closer to me as he starts pulling off his belt. Oh come on, are you fucking kidding me right now? Why is my life this terrible?

I kept stepping back until my back was against the wall. Shit...I trap. For the first time in my life, I felt terrified. I closed my eyes and started shaking when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I held my breath until I heard something. It sounded like a metal tray hitting someone on the head.

"You fucking sicko!" Tweek shouted as he hits Charlie with a metal tray.

"Ow! Fuck! Stop!"

"You fucking asshole! You should be arrested!" Tweek shouted as he kept hitting Charlie on the head.

"Tweek! That's enough! Stop before you kill him!" I shouted as I pulled Tweek back.

"You motherfucker!" Tweek screamed.

"You little brat, I ought to-"

"Ought to what?" Tweek glared as he held up something. It was a cellphone. "I recorded you trying to touch Craig, so if you don't want me to go to the police and show them this, you better get the fuck out of our sight."

"...Alright...alright...I'll go..."

"...Hold it," I said.

"Huh?"

"Wallet," I said.

"What?"

"I said...give me...your fucking wallet," I said.

"You better do it man," Tweek said.

"...Fine," Charlie hands over his wallet and I grabbed it. I took out all the money he had in there and threw the wallet back to him.

"Now get the fuck out of here," I said. Charlie soon leaves and once he was gone, I crouched down and tried catching my breath. "Jesus fucking Christ, thank you..."

"...Hey...it's alright man...I got you," Tweek said as he started rubbing my back.

"I thought you broke your phone like you did with mine?"

"No, I said I don't want to use my phone. See, the screen is still dark," Tweek said as he showed me his phone.

"I thought you said they can still trace you even with your phone turned off."

"They can...unless you take out the battery and sim card, it's basically a shell of a phone," Tweek said.

"Huh...then you didn't have to destroy my phone earlier..."

"...Yeah...but I just felt like breaking something," Tweek smiled.

I looked at Tweek and thought he was even more crazy than I thought...but I'm grateful for that. "...Fuck...you were right...that guy was fucking sketchy...I just didn't think he would...ugh..."

"Well...he did look like he rapes teenage boys..."

"Then why the fuck didn't he rape you? You're much more prettier than me," I said.

"The fuck man? I don't want to be raped!" Tweek exclaimed, he then realized something, "wait...did you say I was...pretty?"

"...Come on, let's go. I don't want to be here any longer," I said. We left the restroom, and like I thought, Charlie was gone, which means we have no ride, which means we're stuck here. "Fuck...fuck fuck fuck fuck...fuck! Now what are we going to do?"

"...." Tweek looks around until he sees a group of people.

"Oh man, did you see the pic?"

"Yeah yeah, it looks awesome dude, I can't wait to get there."

"Well come on man, let's finish eating and get on the road already. I want to be at the mosh pit as fast as we can!"

"Mosh pit huh?" Tweek muttered.

"What are you thinking?"

"...I got an idea," Tweek walks over to the group and I followed close behind. "Hey um...you guys going to the mosh pit?"

"Huh? Yeah, so?"

"We were just heading there too, but our ride totally ditched us. You mind if we come along?"

"Tweek, are you sure?" I whispered.

"Trust me," Tweek said.

"I don't know...how much you got on you?"

"...We don't have much...but..." Tweek took something out of his bag, he pulled out a baggie filled with some kind of weird powder. ...Wait a minute...

"Dude...is that..."

"Yep, grade A meth. You want some?"

"Dude...shit...."

"Tweek...you had that this entire time?"

"...My dad may have gave some to me just in case I felt like...trying it..." I stared at him. "Which I'm not...I'm not doing it...but...I held on to it just case we may need it...like right now, so shush." Tweek said, "so how about it? If you give us a free ride, you can have this bag, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the mosh pit even more with this stuff around."

"...Yeah, alright man. Get in."

Tweek smiled and pulls me into the car. "Tweek, how exactly us going to a mosh pit is going to help us?"

"Easy. A mosh pit is like a party right?"

"I guess?"

"Yeah, so there will be beer and alcohol, right?"

"Uh huh..."

"And you know what happens to people while they drink all that alcohol?"

"They get drunk? Tweek, how does this help us?"

"Come on, use that brain of your Craigo. If they're drunk, they fall asleep or won't realized that they're car was taken."

"....Are you suggesting we steal a fucking car?"

"Hey, stuff like that happens all the time man, I'm sure stealing a car won't be so bad..."

"Okay...but even if we do find a car...how are we going to drive it, I'm pretty sure we can't go without a key."

"Lucky for you, I know how to hot wire," Tweek said.

"You what!?"

"Alright dudes, you ready to go?"

"Fuck yeah," Tweek smiled.

"Um...yeah..."

"Great, buckle up, and away we go!" The van we were in started and we were on the road once again.

...For some reason...this all feel like it's going out of control...and I blame Tweek for this.

* * *

It was the next day and we've been travelling for quite some time. Jesus, how much farther till we reach this mosh pit? Craig is dying here!

"So Craig..." Huh? "How old are you?" A girl asked, she was sitting really close to Craig right now...I don't like it.

"Um...eighteen?"

"Oh wow, really? You look so much younger...but I guess eighteen is still pretty young," the girl said in a weird voice. I already don't like her.

"I guess...how about you?"

"It's not very nice to ask a girl her age," the girl giggled.

"O-oh...sorry," Craig said.

"....I'm twenty-five," the girl said. Oh Jesus...

"Oh...cool," Craig said and sat back. It looked like he wants to go to sleep right about now.

"So Craig, are you dating anyone?" I nearly choked on the water I was drinking.

"Dude, you alright?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine," I coughed.

"Well Craig? Are you dating anyone?" Oh god...i-is he dating someone? Jesus Christ, and here I was, checking him out, giving him some hints, and making a fool of myself! I didn't even think if he had someone or not! Gah!

"No...I'm not dating anyone right now..." Oh thank god! I sighed in relief. Good...now I don't have to feel guilty about...earlier...oh Jesus...

"Really? Than...are there any girls you like?" Wait...girls? Shit! I forgot to ask if he was gay or not! God damn it!

"Um...well you see...I-"

"Shy are we? If you want, I could be your girlfriend," the girl smiled. She can't do that! I had my eyes on him first you bitch! Woah...where the fuck did that come from. I looked at Craig and noticed that he was very uncomfortable, I got to help him. Think Tweek think. ...Got it!

"S-sorry, but he's gay!" I blurted out. Wait...what am I doing!?

"Huh?"

"Woah, really?"

"...You're...gay?" the girl said.

"...Uh...yeah," Craig said. Good, he's playing along.

"I...see..." I watched as the girl sits back down and even sitting a bit farther away from Craig.

"Man, I'm starving," one of the guys said.

"There's a gas station coming up, I can pull over. I do need to piss."

"Yeah, I need to stretch my legs," the girl said.

We pull over to the gas station and everyone in the car got out, except for me and Craig.

"You two need to some air?"

"N-no...I'm fine..." I said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to catch some sleep," Craig said.

"Alright, I'm getting some munchies, so I'll be back in a jiffy."

"Alright," I said. Once the guy left, it was just me and Craig. "...I-I'm sorry for saying you were gay in front of those guys...I just...you looked uncomfortable and I thought it was the only way to get that girl off of you..."

"Tweek, it's fine," Craig sighed.

"N-no it's not...now they're going to think you're gay and you probably hate me for making up your sexuality and-"

"Tweek! I am gay!"

"...Huh?" I stared at Craig as if he grew a second head. "Y-you are?"

"Yeah...you know...when you shouted out that I was gay...I though you found out somehow. I mean...it's not like I'm hiding it or anything...it's just...I didn't know if it showed or not," Craig said.

"N-no...I...I didn't know you were gay..." I said, I sat back and just stared ahead, I was staring at nothing.

"....What about you?"

"Huh?"

"You never....really answered my question when we were in that desert...so? what about you?"

"...Yeah...I'm...also...you know," I blushed. I always was uncomfortable telling people that I was gay...but with Craig...it felt like a huge reliever.

"...Guess that's another common thing we both have...we're both massive gay dorks," Craig smiled.

I laughed, "yeah...though you're more of a dork than I am."

"Fuck you," Craig said as he flips me off. I found out that that was a common trait with him, he seems to have a habit of flipping people off. I don't know if I should be offended by it. Honestly...it's a cute trait of his.

"...So...um...now that we both came out to each other...what do you um...think?"

"Huh? Think about what?"

"...Y-you know...me...you...and...um..."

"...Are you serious?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...I already guessed that you were gay and all...and I do think you're nice guy...but...I never...I never-"

"Right...you never thought of me as a compatible person...right?"

"Tweek-"

"No no...I-I get it...I shouldn't have said anything...I um...j-just forget what I just said," I suddenly felt like crying. Stupid emotions. I wish I could be as cold as Craig, that way I wouldn't feel like this...fuck...I fucking blew it. Way to go Tweek.

"...Tweek...I-"

"I'm back, and I brought some snacks!"

"I have relieved myself everyone!"

"Ew, don't announce it dude. Nobody needs to know that you peed," the girl rolled her eyes. Instead of sitting next to Craig, she decided to sit in the front with the other boys. I'm both glad and disappointed. Glad because she's no longer interested in Craig, but sad because I really don't want to sit next to Craig all by myself.

"Alright amigos, it's time to hit the road and head to the mosh pit!"

"Mosh pit! Mosh pit! Mosh pit!" The three of them chanted. They started the car and we were off once again.

Throughout the entire car ride, there was tension between me and Craig. God damn it Tweek...why'd you have to open your god fucking mouth? Why?

* * *

We finally made it to the mosh pit, but for some reason, I don't feel so good. Maybe it was from how many people were here, maybe it's the fact that the ground is already covered in vomit and piss, or maybe it's the fact that Tweek revealed to me how he felt about me.

...Oh how I wished it was one of the two above.

"Alright guys, as promised, here's the drugs," Tweek said as he hands each of the three people we drove with a bag of meth...I still can't believe he had that with him the entire time...

"Thanks man, enjoy the mosh pit!" the guy who drove said. He and his other two friends then headed towards the crowd.

I looked over at Tweek, but he wasn't making any eye contact with me. Fuck. "Hey um...Tweek, why don't we-"

"Find a car? Good idea!" Tweek exclaimed and quickly walked around.

"...Talk...god damn it..." I sighed and followed him. While we walk around and hope to find a car, I tried my best to talk to Tweek. "Tweek listen, we really need to-"

"Hey you thirsty? I'm thirsty, I'm going to get some water!"

"Tweek, we're in a mosh pit filled with drunk assholes, you think they would have water here?" I sighed and pulled out a water bottle from my backpack. "Here, now can we-"

"Thanks Craig!" Tweek smiled and grabbed the bottle from my hand. He then continues walking off.

"For fuck sake," I tried my best to catch up to him. For a guy who's all jittery and shit, he sure walks fast. Somehow, I managed to lose him, and already I'm getting sick of people shoving into me. The music wasn't even that good. "Excuse me...hey! Quit shoving! Ow! Fuck!" I tried getting through the mob of people, but it felt like I was in a wave that kept dragging me deeper and deeper in. Ugh...I feel sick.

Finally, I spot the familiar mop of blonde hair and tried calling out to Tweek. "Tweek! Tweek!" I shouted, but he couldn't hear me in this crowd. I knew I had only once choice, I started climbing on top of the crowd and hope Tweek would see me. "Tweek! Tweek!" I shouted. I suddenly fall back and I thought I was going to fall on the ground, but instead, I found myself in a middle of a crowd surf. God fucking damn it, I seriously hate my life.

I tried telling the motherfuckers to put me down, but the music is way too loud for them to hear me. This is starting to be annoying! All I wanted to do was see a fucking guinea pig! I just wanted to prove to my parents I can care for myself! I just wanted to talk to Tweek and tell him how I feel! Why is that so fucking...ah...I...it's really getting hard to breathe.

"S-stop...p-put me down..." I panted. I tried my best to get down, but my body feels like jelly. No...no no no...come on...not now...for fuck sake...I need...I need my meds...I can't...I can't breathe... "Tw...eek...Tweek...ack..." I started coughing violently. My lungs feel like they're going to collapse. I need my meds...I need...I need to see Tweek...please...please god...just let me...talk to...him....

"Craig!"

Ah...Tweek?

"Craig!"

Shit...I'm hearing voices now...I really need my meds...

"Craig!" I suddenly felt my arm being pulled until I was finally on the ground. I gasped desperately for air. "Craig! Oh Jesus! What were you doing!?"

"Tw...eek..."

"Fuck! Where's your medicine!?"

"...Bag..." I gasped.

Tweek quickly grabbed my bag and opened it. He took out the bottle of my medicine and quickly gave me two pills. I quickly swallowed them as Tweek took out a bottle of water and poured water into my mouth. After a few minutes, I was finally able to breathe.

"Oh god...I'm sorry Craig...I shouldn't...I shouldn't have left you like that...I'm so...I'm so sorry," Tweek said. He started to cry. Heh...it's weird seeing someone I barely knew cry over me....it's...kinda nice...

"It's alright Tweek...I forgive you," I said.

"Jesus...come on, let's take you somewhere where you can rest, I don't think staying in this crowd is good for you," Tweek said. I only nodded and let Tweek help me get up. We quickly walked around till we found a tent that looked clean. "Um...excuse me, is it okay if my friend stays here for a bit, he's not feeling well," Tweek asked the woman who owns the tent.

"Sure thing baby, it's a free country," the woman said then took a drag of whatever the hell she's smoking.

"Thanks," Tweek said. Tweek helped me lay down and I suddenly felt exhausted. "You alright Craig?"

"I'm fine...thanks for helping me back there," I said. Tweek smiled at me and held my hand tightly. I simply squeezed his hand in return.

"Right on brothers, two lovebird getting ready for adulthood," the woman who was with us started to laugh.

"Huh? N-no w-we're not...we weren't going to-"

"No need to explain brother...you can have the tent, I have a friend I can sleep with. Enjoy," the woman then leaves the tent and closes the flaps behind her.

"Oh god...we don't have time for this. We got to find a car we can steal and-"

"Tweek...I want to say something..."

"...W-we can talk once we find a car and-"

"Tweek...I want to say something, now. So please...don't run away," I said.

"...." Tweek looks at me before sighing. "Alright...alright...go ahead...tell me that you think I'm a disgusting jerk for hitting on you..."

"Tweek, I don't think that. I maybe cold towards you at times...but I don't think you're disgusting. Weird, but not disgusting."

"...Yeah...but...I just...I assumed that I-"

"I know...I know...but I wasn't rejecting you because I don't like you...god...I do like you Tweek..."

"B-but...you still...rejected me.."

"Yeah...only because...I was afraid..."

"Afraid?"

"Yes...Tweek...I don't...I don't want to be the reason to break your heart when I die..."

"...Craig..."

"Tweek...we can't be together...when I'm dying...hell...I can't...I can't even handle a crowd without feeling like my lungs are shriveling up..." I suddenly felt like all my emotions were showing. "I just...I don't want to hurt you man...you're the only guy I feel like...understands me...I don't...I don't want you to be sad because of me...I don't want to leave you all alone in this fucking world..." My cheeks are wet...shit...I think...I think I'm crying. "Fuck...I never cry...yet I'm crying in front of you...isn't that pathetic of me..." I said. I tried lightening the mood, but my tears won't stop falling.

"...It's not pathetic..." Tweek suddenly hovers over me and wipes my tears with his hand. "Craig...I know you're dying...I know you only have a few days to live...but...but that doesn't mean I won't cry when you're gone...whether we're together or not..."

"Then why would you love me when I'll just leave in the end?"

"Because...no matter how short it is...I want to be with you...I want to make you happy, I want to see you smile more, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you hand, I want to...be with you...even if it'll be short...I just want to be with you..." Tweek said.

"Tweek..." I started crying even more, "...why do you like me?"

"..." Tweek smiled at me as his tears started falling, "like you said...you're the only one that understands me...all we want to do is live our life to the fullest...especially in this fucked up world."

"....Tweek..." I sat up and hugged him. Tweek hugs me back as I buried my face into his shoulder. He smells awful...yet still smells like cinnamon and coffee. Jesus...I think I'm in love with this weirdo. This person who has done nothing but cause chaos to my plans...but honestly...I don't mind...it just makes what little life I had worth it.

"...Craig...can I kiss you?"

"...Yes," I said. Tweek looks at me before leaning forward. The kiss was soft and gentle...I never knew a boy's lips could feel this soft. Tweek pulls away, he was blushing like crazy. Tweek kisses me again and again and again. Tweek then climbs on top of me as he started kissing me, even making me open my mouth.

"A-ah...w-wait," I blushed as I pulled back, a string of saliva connected our lips.

"Huh? A-are we going...too fast?" Tweek blushed, his eyes were different, it was filled with lust and something else.

"No...it's just...I've...I've never done...this before..."

"Huh? Y-you haven't?"

"N-no...I mean...when will I ever have the time to do it when I'm stuck in the hospital...you know?"

"...You want me to teach you?"

"You've done it?"

"Yeah...in middle school," Tweek said.

"Seriously!?" I blushed, he sure works fast, "shit...the only thing I did in middle school was have my first kiss...and it was with a girl..."

"Was that when you realized you were gay?"

"Sorta...I realized I was gay when I lost my virginity to a girl in my last year of middle school."

"Huh...then you're practically a virgin," Tweek smiled.

I blushed, "fuck you," I said as I flipped him off.

"Hm...well...I think you will...but let me at least teach you how it's done first...so you better let me take the lead for now...and then you can do it to me," Tweek smiled.

"...I-is it going to hurt?"

"Honestly, it'll probably hurt like a motherfucker...but you'll get use to it in no time..."

"...Wait...we don't even lube..."

"Don't worry, I got you," Tweek took out a bottle of lube from his bag. I simply stared at him. "What? My dad was really prepared when he was helping me escape...and I mean really prepared." Tweek shoves me back down and kisses me fully on the lips. I was panting at this point as he starts taking off my shirt. "I love you Craig..." Tweek said as he starts opening the bottle.

"...I love you too..." I said. I pulled him down and kissed him.

We spent the night in that tent...it smelled like weed, cheap beer, and musk...the last one was mostly our fault...

* * *

It was morning when I woke up. Wow...that was...a nice sleep...better than the times I actually do sleep. I looked over at Craig and smiled when I saw him snuggling next to me. He's so cute like this...even when he's naked. I suddenly realized that we really need to get going. I checked outside and saw that practically everyone who was still around were passed out and unconscious. This was perfect.

"Craig...Craig wake up," I exclaimed as I slapped his ass.

"Ow! Fuck...my ass is still sore from last night you," Craig said as he rubbed his ass.

"Quit whining, you went way too hard on me last night yourself you know," I pouted.

"It was my first time fucking a boy okay, don't judge," Craig blushed.

"Yeah yeah Romeo, and we also did it three times, now get dressed, we gotta steal a car, now." I said as I pulled on my pants and grabbed my shirt.

"We're seriously doing this?"

"Hey, we don't have that much time left. We got to see that large guinea pig," Tweek said.

"Right," Craig said as he puts on his pants. Aw...goodbye little Craig, I'm gonna miss you. "Quit staring you pervert," Craig blushed.

"I think you're more of the pervert since you kept making that fucked face of yours," I teased.

"Shut up, and never speak of this again," Craig huffed before grabbing his bag and leaving the tent. I simply giggled and quickly followed him.

We eventually found a car that's rooftop was open, so we could easily hop on inside. I started hot wiring the car and Craig looked around, making sure no one sees us.

"You done yet?"

"Hey, it isn't as easy as they show it on TV," I said.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Craig sighed.

I finally managed to get the car started and we were ready to go. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"Woah...who said you were driving?" Craig said.

"Hey...I started the car, so I get to drive....besides, I think you should rest since your ass is so sore right now..."

"...Fine...but once we reached the halfway point, I'm driving," Craig said.

"Deal," I smiled. We soon got back on the road and drove off.

"...I hope whoever car this is doesn't call the cops or something..."

"Well even if they do...they probably will be questioned for the illegal drugs they did, so we have plenty of time before police come after us," Tweek smiled.

"Yippee..." Craig sighed. We continued driving until I felt Craig's hand on top of mine.

"What are you doing?"

"...Thanks..."

"Thanks? Is that really what you say after we had sex?"

"...I don't know man...it's just...I wanted to thank you for...liking me...and...for um...letting me fulfill something I never thought I could fulfill with how short my life is..."

"What was it you never thought would be fulfilled?"

"...Having a boyfriend..." Craig said.

"...Jesus...you're going to make me cry man," I said. I really do want to cry right now...

"Hey...don't get all sappy with me dude...I'm just saying how it is..." Craig blushed.

I smiled and held his hand. I felt so happy at that moment.

Suddenly, the happiness I felt disappeared when I checked the gas meter. "Shit, we're getting low on gas..."

"Already? Jesus..." Craig sighed.

"...Don't worry, there's a gas station over there," I said.

"Thank god, let's pull over," Craig said.

"Right." I pulled the car over and parked it in front of the machine. Both Craig and I got out of the car. "Fill the gas up, I'll pay for it."

"Alright mom," Craig rolled his eyes. I snorted and flip him off, he did the same. I headed inside and went to the register.

"Twenty on five," I said.

"Got it," the cashier said. While I was waiting, I looked up and paled when I saw the news.

"Today on channel five, the boy named Craig Tucker is still missing from the hospital in South Park. Police are still searching for the boy and hope to return him back to his family and to the hospital. If you seen Craig Tucker, please inform the police immediately."

"Shit..." I looked out and saw Craig filling the car with gas.

"Damn...I bet the parents are really worried for their kid..." the cashier guy said.

"H-how would you know!?" I exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Nnngg...n-nothing..." I quickly grabbed the receipt from his hand and left. I looked back and paled when the guy watched me leave...no...he was watching Craig...shit! "Craig...Craig...Craig!"

"Huh?"

"Get in the car!"

"What? Why?"

"Just finish filling up and get in the fucking car!" I exclaimed. I looked back and paled when I saw the man pull out his phone, he then starts walking out.

"Hey you kids...hold on a minute!"

"Shit! Craig, get in the fucking car!" I screamed as I hopped inside the car. Craig quickly takes out the pump and hops into the car. I tried starting up the car.

"Tweek, hurry!"

"I'm trying! Don't pressure me man!"

"Hey you kids! Hold it!" the man started running towards.

"Come on come on come on come on!"

"Tweek!"

The car finally starts. I pulled the lever to drive and I sped out of there.

"Hey!"

"Shit! Watch out!" Craig exclaimed.

"Shit!" I turned the wheel and dodge the sign, but I did hit a few cardboard boxes.

"Watch the road!" Craig exclaimed.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" I kept turning the wheel until we were safely back on the road.

"...We're alive?"

"Y-yeah...I think...so..."

"...I think this is the third time you almost killed us Tweek..."

"I know...I'm getting tired of almost dying...my heart can't take this anymore..."

"Me either...I think...I think you should drive all the way...while I try to hold in my lunch..."

"Got it," I sighed. We kept driving, no matter what. Even though we both know the police are coming, we kept driving.

We made it this far...why stop now..right? No matter what...I'll get Craig to see that guinea pig...

* * *

"...We finally made it..."

"...Yeah...we...we made it..."

I looked at the small farm house and smiled when I saw the small crowd of people surrounding what I presumed is the largest guinea pig.

"...Let's go Tweek," I said. I grabbed Tweek's hand and we both walked towards the farm.

"Greeting boys, here to see old Bessie?"

"We sure are sir," I said.

"Yeah, can we see the world's largest guinea pig?"

"Well sure, follow me," the farmer took us towards the crowd and we waited patiently to see the world's largest guinea pig. "Alright everyone, time to meet Bessie. Sweetheart, bring the old girl out here."

"Yes dear," an elderly woman soon comes up, holding a blanketed covered cage.

I held my breath. I can't wait to see her.

"Alright folks, here's Bessie, the world's largest guinea pig," the farmer said as he took the blanket off the cage.

I almost shit a brick when I saw her. She was...she was beautiful...

"...Um...is that it?"

"What you mean son?"

"It...it's not as big as I thought...I thought it be colossal or something..."

Before the farmer could say anything, I stepped in. "Are you blind! Look at it, she's huge! She's even bigger than my old guinea pig...and she's beautiful," I said.

"C-Craig...you're showing your dorky side," Tweek joked.

"I don't care, she's amazing," I said as I stared at Bessie.

The farmer looks at me before laughing, "Why I never thought I'd meet a fellow guinea pig lover."

"Well here I am sir...and Bessie here is beautiful, just look at how long her body is, or how tall she is...she's beautiful," I said.

The farmer looks at me and then looks at his wife. His wife gave him a small nod. The farmer then looks at me and smiles. "Son...may I speak to you for a sec."

"Um...sure..." I gestured Tweek to follow.

"Son...I've never met a boy who loves guinea pigs this much...you really shown me your love for them..."

"Yes sir...and to think that yours has been living longer than the average guinea pig...that's amazing..."

"Well I'm glad you say that boy...cause I would like you to have her."

"Huh? B-but don't you need her for the tourist?"

"Honestly boy...this is the last tour I'm ever giving. No one really cares if Bessie is larger than the average guinea...except for you...which is why I think you're perfect for her."

"...I don't...I don't sir...I think she would be happier with you..."

"Son...me and my wife ain't going to be here for much longer...while old Bessie over there outlives us both..."

"...Well...she'll be outliving me soon...I won't be here for much longer...so it would be pointless to keep her..."

"...I see...well that's...that's a shame boy...looks like Bessie over there will be going to a guinea pig farm..."

"Guinea pig farm?"

"Yep, but because of her size, it might be difficult for her, I'm pretty sure she won't get the proper care she needs."

"..." I looked at Bessie. She looks at me. I...I can't let her go to a guinea pig farm where she won't be taken care of...that's just...that's just not fair...so unfair...

"...I'll take her..." Tweek said.

I looked at him in surprised, "w-what?"

"I said...I'll take her..."

"Why? It's not like you like guinea pigs that much..."

"...No...but you do...and...and I at least want to have something that'll remind me of you..." Tweek smiled.

"Aw...ain't that sweet darling?"

"It sure is honey."

"...Tweek..."

"Sir, can we please have that guinea...after the tour?"

"Sure thing boy, I'll be finishing up right about now."

The farmer and his wife leaves and I look at Tweek. "Tweek...thank you..."

"Hey...I'm not as much of a guinea pig fan as you...but if you love them...then so will I. I want to have something that makes you happy," Tweek smiled.

I smiled at him. "You make me happy," I smiled. I leaned forward and kiss him on the lips.

"Well ain't this a touching scene?"

"Huh?" I turned my head and saw a man with slick back hair.

"T-tony?" Tweek squeaked as he started shaking in fear.

"Who's he?"

"The guy who wants me dead!"

"What!?" I almost forgot that there's a guy wanting Tweek killed. Shit dude...

"Yeah...it's been a hassle trying to find you kid, but thanks to the tacking device that one of my men put in your bag before you left...we managed to find you easily," Tony smirked.

"Tracking device?"

Tweek takes his bag and rummage through it. He paled when he saw the small beeping device. "Oh god...I thought that beeping was from my head and that I was going crazy!"

"Seriously? You didn't notice that!?" I said.

"Hey, fuck you!" Tweek exclaimed as he punches me in the arm, he then looks back at Tony. "W-what did you do to my dad?"

"Your old man? Shit...I thought you'd be happy to know that you're dad is sleeping with the fishes now," Tony then took out a baggie with human fingers inside.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed, I felt like throwing up.

"You killed my dad! You bastard!" Tweek shouted. Huh...this is strangely familiar...and...off....

"Yeah...and you're next kid. Oh, but don't worry about your mom, once I'm done here, you're one will be one of my side bitches," Tony said as he held up his gun.

I quickly stepped in front of Tweek. "Hold it asshole, if you're shooting anyone, you got to shoot me first," I said.

"Fine by me kid," Tony said. Well then...heroism is totally a lie. God damn movies...

"Craig...what do we do!?"

"...Just...just let him shoot me, you grab Bessie and get the hell out of here."

"Craig...no..." Tweek said.

"Hey...I'm dying anyways...guess today is my time..."

"Craig...I'm not leaving you!"

"That's fine with me boys. I'll make sure to bury the both of you in the same grave together," Tony holds up the gun and was about to pull the trigger. Suddenly, we hear a helicopter above us. "The fuck?"

"Craig! Look!" I looked up and saw the police helicopter. Well isn't that convenient.

The door of the helicopter suddenly and I saw the most terrifying creature in my life. "Craig Tucker. You are in so much trouble young man!" My mom.

"I-is that your mom?"

"Yes..."

"She's look scary..."

"I know..."

"Craig! You better listen to your mother, she's a loose bull right now!" My dad exclaimed behind her.

"I can see that dad!" I shouted.

"You're dad!?" Tweek steps forward and tried to make himself look proper. "U-um..hi Mr. and Mrs. Tucker, I-I'm Tweek, um...your son's b-boyfriend!"

"Seriously? Is now the perfect time to tell them?" I said.

"Hey, we're about to die here, I might as well," Tweek said. God damn it...what is my life?

"Seriously Craig? You found your boyfriend when you ran away from the hospital!?"

"Thomas, be supportive," mom said.

"Oh alright...it's nice to meet you Tweek...you better have been taking good care of my boy."

"O-oh...I have sir..."

"Craig! Did you already get laid!?" Clyde shouted.

"You guys are here too?"

"Yeah...also sorry for telling your mom...she's scary!" Token said.

"She barged into my house and broke my TV dude! She just broke it!" Clyde cried.

"W-w-well ain't that a b-b-bitch?"

"...Okay...what is even happening anymore?" I muttered.

"Alright alright, I don't give two shits about what's happening here, I'm shooting the both of you now!"

"Hold it right there Tony! Make one move and we'll shoot you!" the police chief exclaimed.

"Fuck you pigs!"

I watched my mom grabbed the megaphone from the chief and started talking, "alright Tony or whatever your name is, hand over my boys and we won't shoot you!"

"How about this, you don't shoot me, let me kill the Tweak kid, and you can have your son!"

"...Wait...your last name is Tweak?"

"This is why I never told you my last name," Tweek sighed.

I saw my dad take the megaphone from my mom and started speaking. "How about you give us our son first, we fly away, and you can take the Tweak kid!"

"Thomas!"

"Alright alright...we're taking both kids and we're shooting you!"

"Thomas!"

"Well what else are going to do!?"

"Okay hold on...you want me to take the Tweek kid or not?"

"Um...how about you take Craig instead?" Tricia exclaimed.

"Tricia!"

"So wait...are we saving Craig or Tweek?"

"I thought we were saving both?"

"Technically, we don't know who Tweek is...aside from the fact that he's Craig's boyfriend."

"O-o-okay, so we save Craig and his b-b-boyfriend and shoot T-Tweek?"

"Why would we should Tweek? He's Craig's boyfriend!"

"Wait, I thought the blond hair kid was Craig's boyfriend!"

"The blond hair kid is Craig's boyfriend!"

"I'm still not sure how to feel about my son dating a boy when his life in in danger right now!"

"Will everyone shut and let me think, I'm starting to get confused!"

"Boys, do you still want Bessie?"

I looked around and watched as everyone started arguing and bickering. This was starting to be stupid. All I wanted was to see a god damn guinea pig for crying out loud.

I looked over at Tweek and grabbed his hand. "Tweek..."

"Y-yeah Craig?"

"...Run," I quickly grabbed Bessie and both Tweek and I started running.

"H-hey! Come back here!"

"Craig!"

"Oh Jesus, we are in so much trouble now Craig!"

"Obviously, now shut up and keep running!" I shouted. We made it to the car and Tweek tried his best to start the engine. "Hurry!"

"What did I say about pressuring me!" Tweek screamed. We suddenly hear gunshots and I pulled Tweek down. "Oh Jesus!"

"Get back here you brat!"

"Gah!" Tweek finally managed to turn on the engine and we finally drove out of there.

"Craig!" I hear my mom shouting from above.

"Sorry mom, but I can't let my boyfriend die before me!" I shouted.

"That...is sweet...yet not very comforting!" Tweek shouted as he press down on the pedals.

"Shit!" I shouted. We got off the road and ended up going through the forest that's near here. "Tweek, you got to stop the car before we crash!"

"They're still behind us! I got to lose them!"

"Shit!" I closed my eyes and we kept driving deeper and deeper into the forest. We finally lost them, so we got out of the car and headed towards a random direction.

"Craig, what are we going to do!?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let that asshole kill you!"

"...Yeah well what about your parents!? They're going to take you back to the hospital!"

"....I know..."

"Craig..."

"I found them!" I looked up and saw the police.

"Craig Tucker, you're coming home right this minute!"

"Craig...what do we do?"

"There you are Tweek! Say hi to your dad for me!" Tony pulled out his gun and pointed at Tweek.

"Tweek!" I shouted as I pushed Tweek towards the ground.

There was a loud gunshot noise. It rang in my ears.

"Craig!" I hear Tweek's voice...huh...guess he's okay...

"Put down the weapon!" I saw the police grab Tony and pushing him to the ground.

"C-Craig! My baby!" Come on mom...after all this...you still think I'm a baby?

Ah...I feel...cold...

"Craig! Craig, stay with me man...stay with me," Tweek exclaimed, he started crying as he pushes down on my stomach. It really hurts all of a sudden, but...I don't mind...

"...Hey Tweek..." I smiled weakly. Ah...I can feel my blood pouring out.

"Somebody, save my son!"

"...H-hey Craig..." Tweek sniffled as he held my body.

"...Tweek..what's your religion?"

"Huh? Why are you asking me now? You're fucking dying man..."

"Just tell me asshole..."

"...Buddhist...I'm a Buddhist," Tweek sniffled.

"...So...do you believe in reincarnation and all that stuff?"

"...I...I guess...why?"

I smiled at him. I really do love this crazy weirdo. I pulled him towards me and kissed him on the lips. I then pushed him back. I looked behind me and saw that there is a river below us.

"Craig?"

"Hey Tweek...see you in my next life," I smiled. I took a step back.

"Craig! no!" My mom shouted.

"...Mom...love you...dad...thanks for trying at least...Trish...you weren't such a bad sister...and guys....it was fun...hanging with you guys..."

"C-Craig?"

"Please don't!"

"...Like I said...I ain't letting fate kill me...I die by my own terms..." I looked at Tweek and smiled, "Goodbye Tweek...and thank you..." I took another step back and felt my body falling.

"Craig!" I hear Tweek shouting my name. At least that'll be the last thing I hear.

I closed my eyes as my body hit the ice cold water.

...This is fine...I'm...happy. I finally got to live my life, I got to see the largest guinea pig, went to my first mosh pit, had sex with a boy...and...met an amazing guy...this is fine...I don't...I don't have any regrets...I'm ready to die...

Tweek...thank you...you made this journey the most memorable...I'll miss you...I'll miss you most of all...I'm sorry I won't be there to take care of Bessie with you...but I'm sure you'll take good care of her...and I'm sure you don't have to worry about getting killed...I'm sure my mom will take care of you...

Hey Tweek...I hope to see you in the next life. Goodbye world...you were so fucked up...but it's been fun....

Everything became dark.

* * *

I looked out the window as I saw the birds flying by. I hear Bessie making her guinea pig noises.

"Are you hungry again? I just fed you some lettuce an hour ago..." Bessie continued making her little noises. "Alright alright, but this is the last time. Just because you're the world's largest guinea pig doesn't mean I'm letting you get fat." I open the mini fridge below the table and gave some more lettuce to Bessie. "There, happy now?" Bessie happily nibbled on her lettuce and I smiled, I stroke her head and continued looking out of the window.

"Tweek, may I come in?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Tucker," I said.

"How's it going Tweek? You settling in okay?"

"Yeah...man...Craig really had a cool room...it reminds me of him..." I said.

"I'm glad you like it...oh, your mom is getting better, would you like to visit her?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," I smiled.

"Alright sweetheart. Let me just get ready and we'll head off to the hospital."

"Okay, thanks," I said. Before Mrs. Tucker left, I called out for her. "Um...Mrs. Tucker."

"Yes?"

"...Thanks...for letting me stay here while my mom gets better...it...it means a lot..."

"..." Mrs. Tucker smiled and walks towards me, she then kisses my forehead. "My son loved you very much...so I think he would have wanted me to take care of you honey..."

"...Thank you Mrs. Tucker...I'm sure Craig is very grateful for this..."

Mrs. Tucker smiled and pet my head. "Alright kiddo, you better get ready. Be downstairs when you're done."

"Okay," I said. I watch Mrs. Tucker leave the room. I stood up and walked over to the dresser. I changed my clothes and put on a sweater and a pair of jeans. I then took out a familiar looking blue hoodie. I looked at it before I took a whiff of it.

It smelled like him.

I was startled when I hear a soft bird chirp. I looked at the window and I was surprised to see a blue jay on the window sill. "Hey little guy...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be heading south or something? It's getting chilly out here..."

The little blue jay didn't move. It simply stayed on the window sill, staring at me. When I looked at the little bird's eyes, I suddenly felt like I know this bird from somewhere...but...where?

The bird started chirping and for some reason, it looked like it was judging me for sniffing at Craig's old hoodie....

"...Craig?"

The blue bird stared at me for a bit before flying away. I looked out of the window and watched him fly off. My heart was racing as I felt tears forming. I smiled as I watched the blue bird fly in the sky with the other free birds.

"...Goodbye Craig...I hope you have a good life..." I stepped back and closed the window. I then headed downstairs to join the Tuckers.

Guess we both finally got to live a fulfilling life after all.

_**The End.** _


End file.
